Todo Depende De Mí cápitulo 1
by Gatito de Chocolate
Summary: Amy Callot es asignada como compañera de proyecto de Derek Mainson, lo que no sabe es que el gusta de ella. Pero... ¿Y si el padre de Derek también gustase de ella? Una confrontación entre padre e hijo para ganarse el amor de su vida.


El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, los estudiantes de la secundaria Watson caminaban hacia el dicho instituto. Entre ellos se veía a una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y lacios color castaño oscuro, con ojos grandes y color azul cristalino caminando con un cuaderno enfrente suyo y dibujando con su otra mano desocupada. Su nombre era Amy Callot, era tímida y muy distraída, pero a la vez hermosa e inocente. Del otro lado se podía ver a un chico con el cabello algo alborotado y ojos café/miel, se llamaba Derek Mainson. Derek seguía con la mirada a alguien, alguien que lo volvía loco de amor, Amy. Esa chica amante del dibujo y de los dulces era a quien seguía antentamente con la mirada. La obserbava como si entre miles de rocas sin valor se encontrara un hermoso diamante.

Amy y Derek eran compañeros de banco, estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Al comenzar la clase el profesor llamó la atención diciendo:

-¡Todos a sus asientos, porfavor!- No tardó mucho para que todos tomaran asiento y observaran atentamente al mayor:

-Hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo práctico, para ello les asignaré una pareja.- El profesor interrumpió su explicación para mirar acusadoramente a Amy. Se acercó a ella sin que ésta le prestara atención alguna, pues, es díficl prestar atención a los movimientos de tu maestro mientras dibujas, ¿No?:

-¡Amy Callot!- Dijo casi gritando y golpeando con su mano derecha fuertemente su pupitre. Ante el llamado de atención exagerado Amy reaccionó tardíamente y escondió su cuaderno inútilmente tratando de que no lo viera.

-¡Le he dicho que no me gusta que pierda el tiempo con sus garabatos en mi clase!- Dijo enfurecido el mayor. Con la cabeza baja y las mejillas enrrojecidas por la verguenza dijo: -Lo siento.- El maestro aceptó las disculpas y volvió a su lugar y comenzó a explicar el atiguo tema:

-Las parejas son: Karen Park y Lucy Anhive, Amy Callot con Derek Mainson...- En ese momento Derek miró ruborizado a un punto en frente y con los ojos abiertos de la gran sorpresa recibida de su profesor. Cuando dió vuelta su sonrrojado rostro para ver la mueca de su amada Amy, ésta le vió con una sonrrisa y extendió su meñique para estrecharlo con el del chico como si estubieran por hacer un juramento:

-Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ¿Ok?.- Derek con la cara roja a más no poder extendió su mano temblorosa y estrechó su meñique para cerrar el ``Juramento´´. Al terminar la clase se quedó afuera del salón para esperar a su compañera de banco y ahora de proyecto. Al salir Amy, él la tomó por el antebrazo y le dijo:

-H-Hum... Y-Ya que no nos veremos en la próxima clase quería preguntarte si t-te parece bien que hagamos parte del proyecto después de clases en mi casa...-

La pequeña morena lo miró asombrada y acto seguido tomó su cuaderno, su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Éste la miró extrañado, pues no recibió respuesta alguna de la muchacha. Luego de unos minutos de silencio la morena extendió su brazo, mostrándole su dibujo. Se veía a una chica, bastante parecida a Amy, saludando con la mano extendida hacia el frente, como si lo estubiera saludando. A Derek le intrigó la acción de su amada, tanto, que comenzó a pensar que había perdido la voz. Pero no, gracias al cielo no era así.

El chico quedo mirando el dibujo por unos cuántos segundos sin entender lo que Amy quería decir. El cuaderno era bastante grande, tanto así, que cubría la cabeza y un poco del afeminado torso de la morena. Sacó su cabeza por detrás de inmenso cuaderno y le dió una cálida sonrrisa:

-Significa ``Hola´´.- Le dijo la femenina a Derek. Este dió un suspiro de alivio, afortunamente su linda Amy no estaba muda ni mucho más. El chico la saludó muy feliz y ésta volvió a voltear su cuaderno para dibujar de nuevo. Otros minutos de silencio y el dibujo se reveló de nuevo. Se veía a la misma chica del dibujo anterior pero esta vez alzando los pulgares.

**Derek POV:**

Nunca hablé con mi linda Amy, así que no sabía que solía comunicarse con dibujos. Por lo tanto cuando me dijo ``Hola´´ con un dibujo, me desesperé al pensar que sus hermosas cuerdas vocales sufrieron algún daño. Pero un alivio inmenso me recorrió el cuerpo al saber que su melodiosa voz estaba bien.

Pero aún me costaba decifrar sus dibujos. Aunque el segundo dibujo lo deduje pero con algo de inseguridad, así que me percaté de ver su hermosa cara y preguntar:

-¿Eso es un sí?.- Dije con algo de calidez y confianza. Su mirada sincera me libraba de todo miedo o angustia. Me sentía feliz, podía hablar con ella con naturalidad. Así no sospecharía de mis sentimientos, claro.

Ante mi pregunta tonta, pero que ella se la tomó de la mejor forma posible me contestó con una sonrrisa y un leve sonrrojo:

-Sí, me encantaría.- Dijo, claro, sólo ella era la única que no se negaría a algo por más vergonzoso que fuera el pedido. El resto de las clases me las pasé pensando en como podía recibirla en casa. En todo caso, las clases eran lo de menos.

Pasaron y pasaron la clases hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la salida, me sentía como Superman cuando va a tener una cita con La Mujer Maravilla... O algo por el estilo. Salí lo más rápido posible para esperarla fuera de su aula. Tenía tantos nervios y tanta alegría acumulada que cuando apenas vi unos mechones de color café oscuro la abrazé, pero para mi suerte, no era mi linda Amy, era otra chica de su clase que, al verme sobre ella, me miró asustada y salió a correr. Luego de infernales segundos de espera llegó mi ángel Amy. Se veía tan atractiva con su mochila de gatitos en la espalda. Cuando me vió me saludó y caminamos rumbo hacia mi casa. Al llegara la puerta golpeé la puerta como si quisiera tirarla abajo, pero la verdad es que yo y mi padre nos acostumbramos a tocar así para que, si alguno está en casa, sepa de nuestra presencia. Aunque a Amy no le agradó mucho que tocara de esa forma, se asustó un poco y se alejó a casi 89 centímetros de mi persona. Cuando mi padre me abrió, (Milagrosamente), le expliqué nuestros ``Métodos´´ de vivir, quisiera creer que se ha tragado el cuento, sin dudas.

Al entrar saludé a mi padre de la isma forma que lo hacía siempre: -¿Hay algo de comer? xD

Sí, debo admitir que soy malo para los saludos.

**Amy POV:**

Creo que Derek es algo rudo cuando se refiere a su padre pero... Al ver que su padre se ríe de los insultos y luego dice peores creo que es su forma de ``Demostrarse Afecto´´... O al menos eso quiero pensar. Su padre se encuentra en el segundo piso, así que no pienso saludarlo desde aquí abajo. Mi madre decía que era de mala educación gritar y aún más en una casa ajena.

Pero su casa es muy linda, no digo una mansión millonaria pero es bastante linda desde mi punto de vista. Solté sin pensar la pregunta más tonta posible:

-¿Esta es tu casa?.- Soy tonta, era ovbio que era su casa, ¿De quién más lo sería?, me preparé para cuaquier comentario sarcástico pero... Su respuesta fue tan... Inesperada:

-Sí, ¿Te gusta?.- Dijo él, en ese momento creí que era como un caballero o algo por el estilo... Hasta que...

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero más Lazaña como almuer-! Oh.- Sí, ese era el padre de Derek, (O almenos eso creo), Se veía de unos 26, ojos color verde esmeralda, pero el verlo tan alterado me dió algo de temor. Mi traicionera cara lo manifestó instantáneamente, el hombre se sobresalto al verme. Me quedé callada y algo asustada, mientras él estaba paralizado en la escalera, mirándome, me sentía acechada.

-Hola, no sabía que Derek trajo visitas. Disculpa las bulgaridades que has escuchado de nosotros. ¿Como te llamas dulzura?.- Me dijo el hombre mientras tomaba mi mano y delicadamente la besaba. Yo me quedé atónita, ¡Era todo un caballero!, Ese sí es un ejemplo de la frase ``Las apariencias engañan´´. Yo, aún paralizada, le dije mi nombre algo tímida:

- S-Soy Amy Callot, la compañera de proyecto de Derek, m-mucho gusto señor...- ¡Es cierto!, no sabía su nombre, y no podía preguntárselo ahora... No pegaba con mi oración. Luego de unos segundos incómodos me habló:

-Nicolás Mainson, puedes llamare ``Nick´´, si quieres.- Habló con tono de ``Perver´´ y me giñó un ojo. Me alejé un poco y pero se me acercó de nuevo y me abrazó. Derek llegó y me dijo:

-Amy, linda, ¿No quieres esperarme en la biblioteca?.- Mientras tomaba la mano de ``Nick´´ y lo jalaba hacia a cocina. Para cuando quise preguntar en cual habitación era él ya había desaparecido junto a su padre.

**Nick POV:**

Derek me jaló de a mano hasta la cocina. Ya en ese lugar comenzó a decir cosas como...

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces!?.- o -¡¿Acaso estás demente!?, ¡tan sólo tiene 15 años!.- Sí, sabía que yo le llevaba como 13 años de edad. Sabía que quizá jamás se interesaría en un hombre como yo por tener 28 años. Lo sabía. Pero, lo que ví en ella que me gustó fue...

-Papá, entiendo que te interese Amy por su gran parecido a mamá, creéme que yo la amo por la misma razón pero, recuerda, ya no tienes 17 años, tienes 28. Deja de volar, es casi ovbio que no estaría interesada en n mayor como tú...

Sí, Derek tenía razón. Mi difunta esposa, Melanie, tenía los mismos razgos faciales que ella, era como si... Como si fuera su hija...

Continuará...


End file.
